wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Dueling Diego
There are four levels to Dueling Diego. The first appears to be below decks on a ship, the second is on-deck the ship, the third on the shore of an island, and the fourth is in a cave on the island. Each level has three kinds of enemies that damage Diego. Each attack costs a heart. Lose all three and Diego is defeated. Hearts are recovered over time, and the time required to recover a heart increases each set of four levels, until one heart is recovered each four levels. Controls are as follows: Right and left arrows to move Diego, A''' for a high strike, '''S for a middle strike, D''' for a low strike, and '''SPACEBAR to jump. Level One The first level has Gobblers, Barrels, and Bats. *The gobblers take three hits with the sword to defeat. Any stroke will hit. Eight (8) points are scored for dropping them. *The barrels just have to be jumped over. No matter how many barrels arrive, the score is still five (5) points. *The bats can be hit once to defeat, or if they are coming low or middle, can be jumped. Either way they score 10 points. *The boss at the end of level one is a sword carrying pirate. He is invulnerable until the split second that he raises his sword to strike. During his swing, Diego can get in a hit. Five (5) hits are required for the 100 points and access to level two. Level Two The second level has Gobblers, Elves, and Barrels. *The barrels are the same as on level one, but can come in closer packs. They are still worth five 5 points each. *The gobblers have a shield now, and are in some opinions, the hardest enemy in the game. If the shield is high, strike low, and vice versa. Three (3) hits defeats them for 15 points. *The elves shoot arrows which must be jumped over. Once Diego jumps close enough, a single low strike defeats them for 12 points. *The boss of level two is the same as that of level one, and worth the same 100 points. Level Three The third level has Snakes, Spear-chuckers, and Elves. *The snakes require either low or middle strikes as they charge Diego. Three hits earns 20 points. *The Elves are the same as in level two. *The Spear-chuckers throw a spear at Diego (surprised?) which must be jumped over. When Diego gets close enough, any strike will hit the Spear-chuckers. Three hits are required to defeat each one for 20 points. *The boss is a Spear-chucker, but can also charge and tosses spears faster. Be careful of getting too close to the cave as there is a limit to how far Diego can move forward. The boss takes four (4) hits and rewards Diego with 150 points. Level Four The final level has bats, bottle-tossing skeletons, and rotting fodders. Also, watch for stalactites falling from the ceiling. They can do damage. *The bats are the same as the bats from level one and are still worth 10 points each, but they come considerably faster. *The skeleton tosses a bottle that must be jumped. Three low or middle hits on the skeleton earns 60 points. *The zombie walks towards Diego then suddenly runs. Four hits (high, middle, or low) will drop the zombie for 50 points. *The final boss is Roberto who looks just like Diego except for a mustache. He uses his sword to try to damage Diego, but always runs at him to do so. As he is doing so, any strike will hit him and force him to move back. He can be defeated by repeated hits, but it takes more than 100 hits. The much more effective way is to get him to run into a falling stalactite. Consider how far Roberto stands from Diego when he retreats. Stand at such a point that when Roberto retreats he is under a stalactite that is about to fall. Continue attacking him as he moves towards Diego. Defeating Roberto is worth 250 points. After this, the levels repeat. The enemies do not get any harder, but as mentioned before it gets harder to recover lost hearts. Category:Minigames